Everlasting
by Shiloh Velle
Summary: He found her laid out on the grass, unconscious, with no clue what her identity was was. As he brought her back in his arms, he was esteemed for saving Narnia’s Idol. PETER/OC
1. Awakening

**Author's Note****: Umm, so well, this is my first time writing a Fanfic of a book. I've been writing for a pretty long time though and I'm still improving, so if you want to leave reviews, make sure they are very constructive and of use to me. Blunt statements about my writing will not be tolerated. **

**This idea has been itching at my head for quite some time now, and after watching the second movie, I decided to get on with it. I've only read LWW and that was back in the seventh grade, that was five years ago.**

**More movie-based than book.**

**There are a lot of changes in my version so please don't hate me. **

**A little bit of a warning, my character may be a bit of a "Mary-Sue", if you see it that way as you read. But I hope you will like it. ****But I thought of her as an ethereal kind of being, you'll find out why. So, again, please don't hate me.**

**I'm really nervous. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relative to C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

**Chapter oo1. A w a k e n i n g**

There she was, crystallized in a deep and cold sleep, frozen in time, till she was needed. She has been like that for the last 100 years, for the White Witch kept her there till she wanted her answers. And answers were in need.

The witch, Jadis, made her way towards the chamber made of ice, her minion dwarf beside her. Where, inside, laid a figure frozen in her place. She laid there and it looked as if she was floating.

A wave of the witch's hand and the ice surrounding the girl's body materialized away. The unknown girl slowly drifted to the cold, hard ground, breathing harshly and coughing due to the dry air. Her ebony hair flowed freely over her face as she tried to lift herself into an upright position, but her shaking arms limited her, so she decided it best to stay down.

She lifted her eyes up to look at the witch who had done that to her. Jadis had no emotion on her face what so ever. She looked at ease as she waited for the girl to recover herself.

She tried to remember everything that had happened before her long slumber. The witch, Jadis, did this to her, because she wanted to rule Narnia.

"Sienna," the witch called her name and Sienna scooted over to the wall, wanting to be away from the cold woman. "Sienna, I have woken you because I need you to tell me something."

The evil woman ordered from the oracle. She used her evil magic and raised Sienna, sliding her up the wall to a point where her bare toes barely reached the ground. Jadis walked closer to her.

"Look at me," she demanded. Sienna revealed her blue hues to her lazily. She had no energy to keep her eyes open.

"Now tell me, what do you see?"

Sienna's azure eyes shut and opened to expose an eerie black color. She stared at nothing as her vision raced through her mind. She idly smirked at what she saw.

"Tell me," Jadis knew she saw something and demanded to know. Sienna's eyes went back to their icy color.

Sienna didn't speak, because she didn't want to and because she could not speak so well after not speaking at all for a century.

"Tell me!" her voice was raised.

It was silent as Sienna floated above the ground.

"…You will…fall miserably." She slowly whispered to her. Jadis' anger grew and she huffed. All of a sudden, a stinging sensation spread across Sienna's cheek. Jadis had slapped her.

Sienna's head was turned to the side. Jadis turned around and Sienna fell harshly to the floor. The witch walked away, leaving her on the ground.

She lied lifelessly on the hard ground. Her energy was slowly leaving her as she was in desperate need of food. But too weak to move she let her eyes drop and close…

"Get the boy and the Oracle." The witch commanded…

…Sienna feebly laid on a wagon that was still. Her eyes weakly opened and she saw a boy tied to a tree, sitting across from her, he was gagged and his arms were tied, he was unconscious. Sienna lifted her head and saw the diverse creatures spread out around a clearing in the woods. The sounds of grunts and the grinding of metal filled her ears. She looked behind her to see nothing but the darkness of the woods. Contemplating if she should make a run for it or not, she took in the fact that she was weak and decided to stay. But she knew if she stayed, she wouldn't last longer…she saw it herself.

It seemed as if no one was around her or watching her, so she tiredly rolled off the wagon and onto her wobbly legs. Quickly going to lean onto a nearby tree, she began her walk away from there.

After walking for what seemed like forever to her, she stopped at a tree and leaned against it. She looked behind her and realized she hadn't gotten that far. She could still see the creatures from a distance but they were still blurry, but that may be due to her fragile state. She began her journey again, walking slower than before.

After what should be a 30 minute walk was an hour for Sienna. Her breathing was unsteady and she was going to pass out any minute. The sun was shining down brightly for her eyes now that she was out of the dark woods. She was relieved at what she saw as her eyes roamed to look down from the cliff she was on and saw the many good creatures, peacefully sitting around. Oh how she wished she could be down there, but her energy was fading quickly. Her eyes were droopy and as they fell, she fell, her legs giving out on her; she dropped to the ground and lied lifeless…

* * *

**Well, I'm not that happy about this chapter, I feel like it can be better. The next one will be out soon; I'm almost finished with it. **


	2. Refresh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relative to C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

**Chapter oo2. R e f r e s h **

Peter walked through the woods, not knowing where he was going but he wanted some way to clear his head. He and his sisters had just met Aslan, and now his mind was stuck on Edmund. Walking further, he noticed that he had walked to the edge of the hill and onto a cliff, overlooking the campsite. Taking in the scenery, he smiled and let his eyes roll over every part of the landscape. But his eyes became confused when he took in the image of what he saw at his quick glance. Walking over with confusion spread across his face, he looked down the area to see a figure lying there, as if lifeless.

He walked up closer, examining the figure of a girl. He looked at her and noticed her chest rising and falling, concluding that she was alive; he dropped to his knees and turned the girl over from her side and on to her back. As he touched her cold skin with his warm hand, he shivered.

His eyes widen. She was dazzling to look at, even if she was in a slumber. Hair so dark a black it was nearly the color of a pitch dark room and it stretched long and loosely on the ground. Her skin was white and pale, and her body was very slim. She looked frail in her off white colored dress; it was made of a thin cloth and was short, showing her long and slender legs. He removed a layer of his clothing to wrap around her.

_What is she doing here? Wearing this small thing? _Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Suddenly her eyes opened and Peter was immediately reminded of Narnia's winter days. Her eyes were such an icy blue; he couldn't keep his gaze off of them. They sparkled underneath perfectly arched eyebrows and a soft, fresh cut fringe.

She weakly rolled away from him, groaning in the process, but he only stopped her, for he saw the pain in her face. She looked in bad shape.

"Don't be afraid, I can help you." He said, comfortingly. Sienna stopped to stare at him. He extended a hand out to her for her to take. His eyes silently asked for permission to help her. Slowly she slid her hands into his. Her skin was cold to the touch as he helped her to her feet and the two tried to walk away, but her legs wobbled and she collapsed to the ground.

Peter thought it best to carry her in his arms. So he bent over and took her into his arms. He was shocked at how light she was; he easily lifted her up like a feather.

"Who are you?" She softly whispered as he began his walk.

He looked down at her, she had her head resting on his shoulder at the crook of his neck and Peter could feel the cold breath she released. They were short and he could tell how tired she was.

He swallowed and answered her, "my name is Peter."

He kept his fast, walking pace down to the campsite, wanting to get the girl to some place safe where she is able to recover. She looked up at him and he glanced down at the same time. She quickly turned her head away as her eyes turned black.

She saw him.

He was the one who will lead the defeat of the White Witch.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes turning back to their normal color. She thanked him not for helping her, but for helping all of Narnia…

…As Peter walked through Aslan's campsite with the girl still laying unconscious in his arms, many of the creatures raised their heads up, looking at him and the girl.

Whispers erupted and shocked faces were seen.

His sisters appeared and walked up to him with confused faces. After a few more seconds of examining the girl, Susan spoke up.

"Who's she?" Susan asked.

Peter opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't.

"…I don't know. I never got her name." His younger siblings looked at him incredulously. The rest of their audience listened closely for any information of her but found the Son of Adam had nothing to share.

"I found her lying up there." He nodded towards the cliff. "She was helpless and scared…I had to do something." He explained. The three looked at her; she was lying in their brother's arms limply. Her head fallen back.

"Peter," Susan called to him, "please, lift her head up, your straining her neck." She said.

"Sorry," he apologized. Peter readjusted her in his hold and let her head fall upon his chest again.

Aslan finally stepped out of his tent to see for himself what the commotion going on outside his tent was.

"What is it now, children?" He asked. He eyes cast over the figure lying in his arms. The lion's modest eyes widen for a quick moment as he recognized who it was.

"I found her, on the cliff."

"Oreius," Aslan called for him. The centaur nodded, knowing what to do.

Oreius took the girl from his hands and walked over to Aslan.

"Who is she?" Peter asked.

The centaur stopped and turned around to face him. "The oracle of Narnia," he said and continued his walk to Aslan.

Oreius held her and Aslan faced her. With one magical breath from the lion, she gasped as a new feeling rushed through her, breaking out of her fragile state.

She lost her pale skin and now it glowed a beautiful bronze color. Her eyes weren't such a dull color but more vibrant now as Sienna's eyes frantically searched her surroundings. She wasn't in the arms of the young boy anymore but in the strong arms of a centaur. Her eyes turned to see the great lion she knew so well.

"Aslan," she said, as if relieved. The centaur let her down carefully, to which she thanked him.

"It's been too long, my dear." Aslan said.

"I would have to agree." Her beautiful voice sang. She smiled for the first time in over one hundred years.

She sighed and ran her blue eyes over the sunny, clear sky; her smile never faltering. She loved it this way and Narnia was going back to the way it was before Jadis and her tyranny. She saw it.

"Please provide Lady Sienna with a private tent, with fresh clothing and something to eat." Aslan said to a nearby creature. She nodded and led Sienna away to her own private tent.

Waiting for her inside was an arrangement of food. The colorful array of fresh fruit awaited her, along with other delicacies, and her eyes beamed in excitement. She rushed to the tray and picked at the produce. Sienna sighed, relieved to finally have food and gain more energy.

The nymph had walked away earlier and had came back to present her with new a dress. Her azure eyes beamed again at the dress.

It was exactly her style, the style she wore for the last hundreds of years. It was like any other dress, it was a dark green color, for she loved the earth tones. The dress fell just above her knees, she liked them short, having it to its full length was just so bothersome to Sienna and she preferred them all cut at thigh length.

Next that came on was the rust gold colored, buckled corset that wrapped tightly around her stomach. The nymph helped her during the whole process. Her hair was brushed through neatly, letting it fall down her back in large waves. The fresh cut over her eyebrows were shaken up a bit to rest loosely on her forehead.

Sienna gladly slipped on the brown pair of boots and stood up, sighing, feeling so refreshed and energized.

"Thank you," Sienna spoke, her eyes flashing an ebony color, "Elle," the nymph's name. Sienna smiled and the nymph returned it, happily walking out of the tent.

She sat down and continued eating the food provided for her.

One hundred years of no food.

It made Sienna's stomach churn a little from the thought of the last thing she ate before her frozen nap, roast beef, which had been lying in her stomach for one hundred bloody years...

* * *

**Please review! Again, wasn't much. But in time, a lot more will happen, I promised!  
And Sienna's past will be revealed soon! Some of you are probably confused about her.**


End file.
